


a peculiar spell

by Emlee_J



Series: Raining Verse [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Set after 'while it was raining'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emlee_J/pseuds/Emlee_J
Summary: Tobio growls, actuallygrowls,as he’s forced awake and crumpled into Hinata’s lap by the movement. He wriggles angrily, slowed by sleep but certainly awake enough now to be annoyed, and sits up slowly, glaring daggers at Hinata.Hinata ignores the indignant, vicious glare that’s being sent his way.He’s far too mesmerised by something else that has completely and utterly captured his attention.Because there, sitting on top of Tobio’s head, nestled in amongst his mused bed hair, is a pair of large, black, and furrycat ears.-An extra forwhile it was raining- Hinata wakes up one morning to find that Tobio has a brand new set of ears and... a tail?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Raining Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906033
Comments: 20
Kudos: 153





	a peculiar spell

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Ainu!!! :D :D :D sorry this is a little late, but we hope you enjoy this silly fic and art about Tobionya and a very confused Hinata all the same <3 <3 <3 lotsa love from Cupcake and Em!!!

Hinata wakes up to something tickling his nose.

Scrunching it up, he shifts, the warm and heavy bedsheets rustling as he moves. Awareness arrives to him slowly – in the way the sun is starting to creep over the duvet and how half his limbs are numb from another body being draped across them. He feels warm, and still drowsy, and as his memory clicks back online, he remembers that today is Sunday, and that there is nothing important to do at all.

So with a small yawn, he nuzzles his face back into his pillow, ready to drop back off to sleep again, content for once to be lazy, just for a little bit.

Until something flicks against his nose again, startling him back into awareness.

Blinking blearily, he swings his sleep foggy gaze around the room until he tips his chin downwards and spots Tobio’s head resting on his chest.

It’s perfectly normal for it to be there – most mornings Hinata wakes up sprawled on his back with Tobio curled up neatly beside him, sometimes with an arm or a long leg thrown over his body, and always his head nestled on his chest, just under his chin.

(Tobio doesn’t _fall_ asleep like this. He always sleeps next to him, nice and respectful, but the limpet in him wakes up in the middle of the night it seems.)

Hinata squints down at him, at his glossy hair made messy with sleep, and wonders if some stray strands keep wafting under his nose or something, when something rather alarming catches his eye.

Instead of Tobio’s hair forming little cowlicks and curling over his ears as normal, there simply… aren’t any ears.

Hinata squints harder and rubs at one eye with an uncoordinated fist.

Maybe Tobio’s hair is just long enough that it covers them up, but that can’t be right, he only got it cut last week…

Hinata’s eyes rove, almost frantically, until he finally, terrifyingly, has to admit Tobio seems to have lost an entire ear overnight.

Slightly terrified, and fuelled with sudden adrenaline, he sits up abruptly, all but flinging Tobio’s head off of his chest in one swift, violent movement.

Tobio growls, actually _growls_ , as he’s forced awake and crumpled into Hinata’s lap by the movement. He wriggles angrily, slowed by sleep but certainly awake enough now to be annoyed, and sits up slowly, glaring daggers at Hinata.

Hinata ignores the indignant, vicious glare that’s being sent his way.

He’s far too mesmerised by something else that has completely and utterly captured his attention.

Because there, sitting on top of Tobio’s head, nestled in amongst his mused bed hair, is a pair of large, black, and furry _cat ears._

For a long, silent moment, neither of them move – Tobio sits lazily, almost slumped, as sleepiness starts to claim him again, while Hinata is simply frozen by shock.

And then, without any conscious thought (or any thought at all really, it’s like his brain has been put on pause) Hinata’s hands are reaching out and his fingers grasp lightly at the pair of ears that have just sprouted out of his boyfriend’s head.

They’re warm under his fingertips, and they _move._

They twitch, just slightly, velvety fur and thin, friable skin shifting under his fingers.

Hinata feels his eyes blow huge, and, as his heart starts to run a race inside his chest, starts poking them gently, jumping slightly when they flick and twitch just like a real cat’s ears do. It would be very endearing, if he isn’t quite so terrified.

“What’re you doing?” Tobio grumbles, his voice slurred with drowsiness as he peers at Hinata with heavy-lidded eyes.

 _You have cat ears!_ Hinata screams internally, his voice box rendered useless by how tight his chest is suddenly as he continues his exploration of Tobio’s brand new appendages.

They’re slightly folded now, turned downwards by Tobio’s apparent annoyance, so Hinata trails his touch lower, towards their base. His heart flips as he feels, with certainty, that they are _definitely_ attached – the last shred of hope that this is some elaborate, weird prank disappearing – as he feels how they connect seamlessly to Tobio’s scalp.

Tobio stretches suddenly, shifting his muscles and groaning faintly under his breath, eyes slipping shut, before he sort of… slumps a bit.

Morbidly fascinated, Hinata digs his fingers a little harder into the muscles that line the base of the ears, rubbing his nails over where sleek hair becomes soft fur and watches, with a little thrill of glee, as Tobio leans into the touch with a soft sigh.

 _Well, cats do like having their ears petted_ , Hinata thinks deliriously.

“Don’t stare like that,” Tobio suddenly complains after a few minutes of Hinata simply sitting there and scratching him behind the ears with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Hinata jumps slightly at the sound of his voice and lets his hands drop, fingers twitching in mid-air. “Tobio…” he says slowly, unsure of how to word this. Maybe he should just be honest, as it seems Tobio himself hasn’t noticed his new _feature_ at all. “You have ears on your head.”

Tobio stares at him like he’s just said something enormously stupid. “Where else would they be?”

Hinata’s jaw works uselessly and he points vaguely above Tobio’s head, towards the cat ears, voice croaking before he manages, “They’re _different_.”

Slowly, Tobio reaches up himself, tugging lightly at the ears on his head, looking extremely confused. Hinata holds his breath, preparing himself for the shock, the yelling, the probable panic, and feels immense confusion when Tobio just lets his hand drop with a shrug.

“Same as always, did you sleep funny or something?” Tobio asks, still looking at Hinata strangely, like _he’s_ the one being weird.

Hinata gapes at him, wordless, and Tobio pokes him in the forehead, a tiny smirk flicking up on his face.

“Maybe you should sleep a little more, I think you’re still half asleep.”

Caught between wanting to protest and accepting that maybe he does just need to sleep some more (maybe he is sleep deprived… doesn’t that cause hallucinations?) Hinata rubs at his eyes again, still feeling rankled and shaky.

When he lowers his hands, hoping to see his boyfriend looking perfectly normal so that he can get in another hour of sleep, another surprise springs itself on him, causing his heart rate to skyrocket all over again.

Tobio’s just clambering out of bed, gracefully for once (he’s usually so clumsy in the mornings) and there, poking through what appears to be a hole in his pyjama bottoms, is a long, glossy black, sinuous _tail._

Hinata feels like his eyes might pop out of their sockets.

He wants to pull it, wants to throw himself across the mattress and grab what must be Tobio’s elaborate idea of a prank, to test that the thing he’s seeing is actually real when it _moves._ It swishes gently, weaving through the air lazily as Tobio moves around, curling into a little arc as he stretches before falling limp again, twitching a little at the tip.

Tobio disappears out of the door and Hinata stares after him, frozen, before he scrambles from the bed in a flurry of motion and hastily thrown aside bedsheets.

Hinata follows Tobio out of instinct rather than through conscious thought, his eyes fixed on the swishing tail poking through his pyjama bottoms.

This is a dream. This _has_ to be a dream. His boyfriend has cat ears and a tail and seems to think everything is normal.

Tobio wanders down the hall slowly, scratching at his stomach idly as he yawns wide and Hinata nearly trips over his own feet trying to see if he has little fangs to go along with the rest of his new body parts. But Tobio’s mouth closes again before he can check, and in his straining to see properly he ends up simply crashing into the wall.

He grunts and rubs at his elbow, soothing away the sting. Well, at least he’s sure now he’s not dreaming. He thinks.

There’s a click of a light coming on and Hinata’s head snaps up to find Tobio has disappeared into the bathroom, the sound of running water echoing down the hall as the taps are turned on. Slowly, he creeps along, his heart still beating far too fast and head feeling like it’s full of cotton, until he reaches the bathroom doorway.

Peering around the doorframe, Hinata stares openly as Tobio stands in the middle of the brightly lit bathroom, brushing his teeth in front of the mirror on their cabinet door without batting an eyelash. Either he’s gone mad or Tobio has, because those big cat ears are on full display in his reflection and he doesn’t seem distressed in the slightest.

Hinata clunks his forehead against the wood of the doorframe, trying to wrack his brain for answers.

Has Tobio been cursed again somehow? Is this another spell, more magic? Instead of being turned into a full cat this time, he’s simply been given the ears and tail? But then, Tobio had retained his memory as a cat before, and now he seems to think everything is normal – so a different spell altogether maybe?

But what lessons did he have to learn? Why the spell in the first place? He _did_ fail that test the other day, but it wasn’t meant to count towards a grade! Is Tobio being punished for not studying enough? Is Tsukishima sending a warning? That if doesn’t keep his grades up he’ll be a cat all over again?

He feels a headache starting to come on, and then there’s a long finger poking into ribs.

He squirms irritably, swatting at Tobio’s hand without looking. He’s trying to think, dammit!

“Oi, stop lurking in the doorway,” Tobio grumbles, “hurry up and get in here if you want to get ready so bad.”

“It’s a Sunday,” Hinata says weakly, still staring up at those ears, slightly folded down in Tobio’s mild annoyance. His fingers twitch by his sides as he’s filled with the mad urge to touch them again.

But before he can even move to do so, a pair of large, strong hands grip his upper arms and manoeuvre him forcefully into the bathroom. Hinata blinks at the wall tiles lit by fluorescent lighting, slightly dumbfounded, but by the time he turns around, all he’s met with is Tobio’s long black tail disappearing around the doorway.

For about a minute, Hinata stands there, staring at the place a tail had been, before whirling around to face the sink and turning on the cold water full blast. Splashing his face, he shivers violently as an icy chill spreads down his neck and seeps into his hairline.

He’d been hoping it would make him feel more awake – still half convinced as he is that he’s dreaming – but he doesn’t feel any different, just cold.

Digging the heels of his palms into his eyes, Hinata groans long and loud, before flinging off his pyjamas, stripping naked as quickly as possible and all but throwing himself into the shower. Maybe an icy cold shower will do the trick. That’ll wake him up for certain.

(It doesn’t. He just ends up shivering.)

By the time he’s shuddered his way into a clean – a warm – set of house clothes and made his way into the kitchen, Hinata’s starting to feel some sort of acceptance settle within him, even if he is still massively, hopelessly confused. This isn’t his first tumble with magic after all and it must be something to do everything that happened before, but what? And why?

Tobio’s by the kitchen counter when he enters the room, in his usual spot already making a start on the rice and eggs – the easy parts – with a glass of milk by the side. Hinata squints at him suspiciously as he takes a sip from it without looking, his gaze focused on the eggs he’s preparing instead.

Tobio _did_ drink a lot of milk as a cat, and also when he was a normal human, but what about now? Is milk going to be the only thing he drinks or something?

“What are you just standing around there for?” Tobio asks when he finishes drinking, placing the glass back down on the counter with a _thunk_. He doesn’t even look up – he just speaks to Hinata over his shoulder.

Hinata’s gaze travels up to the large cat ears. Did Tobio just hear him come in?

“Come on,” Tobio urges, pointing at something across the counter. “The rice and eggs are nearly done already, the fish needs frying!”

Hinata looks at the packet of fish waiting to be fried – his job, because it’s safer that way – and blurts out before he can stop himself, “Do you want fish because you’re turning into a cat?”

Tobio’s ears fold down flat to his head immediately. “Just because I have the ears and the tail doesn’t mean I’m _actually_ a cat!” he snaps, tail swishing madly behind him. “Did you just forget _everything_ overnight?”

 _Apparently_ , Hinata thinks, starting to feel a little light headed. He’s suddenly reminded of that popping candy that Natsu likes – it feels like tiny cracks and pops are going off in his brain as he tries to keep up.

“Are you alright?” Tobio demands suddenly, his voice becoming softer in an instant. He peers at Hinata closely, his frowning becoming more concerned. “You’ve been acting weird all morning, are you feeling sick or something?”

Before Hinata can protest that if either them is being weird then it’s _definitely_ Tobio, a large, warm palm is pushing his fringe aside and settling on his forehead. Pouting, Hinata waits as patiently as he can for Tobio to assess his temperature, because now Tobio’s mentioned it, maybe he is running a fever or something. This whole scenario is playing out like a particularly vivid fever dream.

“You don’t feel warm,” Tobio hums under a moment, dropping his hand but still looking at Hinata with that worried twist to his brow. “But maybe you should go back to bed anyway.”

Hinata’s tempted, but also now he’s been standing here in the kitchen for long enough, the smell of fresh eggs and rice is making his stomach rumble and maybe everything will make a little bit more sense once he has some food on board.

“I’m okay,” he says firmly, trying to sound as positive as this increasingly bizarre morning allows him to be. “Let me get started on that fish.”

But the confusion doesn’t shift even with a belly full of food.

Hinata spends the rest of the morning switching between either watching Tobio like a hawk, or almost giving himself a headache trying to think over every scenario that could provide an explanation. By the time the midday sunshine is piercing through the windows he’s no closer to a solution and Tobio is starting to get a little suspicious with how much he’s being stared at.

“I’m going out!” Hinata announces at last, shoving on his shoes in the entryway. There’s only one other possibility that he can think of to check, and he’s _got_ to check it, or else he really might just go insane.

Tobio pokes his head around the corner, with one ear up and one ear folded. Hinata feels a strange urge to weep – it’s so cute but also _so_ weird.

“Go where?”

“Uhh… groceries,” Hinata says, scrabbling for the first excuse that comes to mind. “I need something for dinner.”

“What do you mean? I thought we had everything? Wait, Hinata – “

“I won’t be long!” Hinata calls over his shoulder as he all but dashes out of the front door, Tobio’s protests cut off behind him as it slides shut again.

The trip to the old winding road on the hill overlooking the river is shorter than he remembers.

And also going very much against his memory is the lack of a tall, skinny dark house by the riverside – the grassy banks clear of any buildings at all.

“Did… did the house get knocked down?” Hinata asks a passing resident, an older lady tending to the plants around her house.

“House?” the lady repeats, puzzled. “What house would that be?”

“The… the one by the river,” Hinata says weakly, pointing at the place where Tsuksishima’s house should be. Where it has been the entire time he’s lived here.

The lady frowns. “There’s never been a house there. Would be too dangerous, that river likes to flood in the rain.”

“Don’t I know it…” Hinata mumbles into his palms as he rubs at his face and scrubs his fingers through his hair. Really, what in the world is going on? Has he stepped into some sort of alternative universe this morning or something?

He doesn’t even recall the journey back home, lost in his thoughts as he is. Before he knows it, he’s opening the door to his house and toeing off his shoes, every bit of information from today just turning in useless circles in his mind.

“You didn’t buy anything?”

Hinata jerks his head up at Tobio’s voice, finding him standing in front of him – when had he appeared? – with his hands on hips, frowning in something like disapproval and suspicion.

“They… didn’t have what I wanted,” Hinata says lamely, eyes drawn immediately to the slow swish of Tobio’s tail.

Tobio grunts, looking sceptical, before he sighs loudly, his frown melting away entirely in favour of suddenly looking a little awkward.

“Come and watch volleyball with me,” he requests, demands really, beckoning with twitchy, slightly stiff movements.

Hinata’s heart flutters as a little swath of pink stains Tobio’s cheekbones, and he nods, reaching for Tobio’s hand with relief washing over him. He is tired of being stuck in his head, and is rapidly reaching the point where he just wants to accept that this is his life now and maybe an answer will show itself later.

He met Tobio as a cat after all. When he thinks about it, this is fairly tame in comparison.

And also today is Sunday and Sundays are their day for just spending time together and shoving responsibility into the corner for a few hours, and Hinata really has missed just _being_ with Tobio.

Tobio’s already queued some matches for them to watch on the tv – old favourites – so Hinata makes a brief detour to grab them some snacks before scrambling up onto the couch and burrowing into Tobio’s side at the first opportunity. It doesn’t take long for them to get comfortable, and then eventually Tobio starts sliding down the cushions until he’s lounging against them in a comfy slouch, his long legs stretching across the floor in a sprawl.

Hinata smiles to himself and tugs gently, encouraging Tobio to tilt over until he rests his head on Hinata’s shoulder. Tobio follows willingly, eyes never leaving the screen, kicking his legs up onto the sofa as he flops over.

He’s secretly very fond of Tobio’s lazy side – he’s just the right size that he’s perfect for lounging on top of or using as a human shaped comforter, large and warm and usually unbothered with being used as makeshift bedding. Hinata shifts on the sofa until Tobio is leaning so far on top of him that he’s like a blanket and stuffs his fingers in silky hair, sighing as he feels relaxed for the first time all day.

The games play out on tv, and Hinata settles back into the cushions, channelling whatever build-up of energy that gathers from watching volleyball into rhythmic strokes of Tobio’s hair. He’d learned fairly early on that it helped, and it has the bonus effect of turning Tobio into absolute goo.

Right on cue, Tobio’s head really starts to droop, bobbing as drowsiness starts to build and he sleepily tries to continue the movement of Hinata’s fingers. Hinata grins, continuing to slide his fingers though glossy strands, until they bump against unexpected cartilage.

Hinata jumps slightly, having gotten so comfortable he’d almost forgotten Tobio’s new set of ears. Tobio mumbles very quietly on top of him, head turning slightly and so, slightly wondrous, Hinata moves his fingers until his fingertips are rubbing at the juncture where they join his head. Tobio’s torso almost ripples in response to the sensation, and just out of the corner of his eye, Hinata spots his tail start a slow, contented swish.

It’s kind of really nice, actually, Hinata thinks to himself distantly as he continues to pet Tobio’s furry pointed ears – very bizarre, but it’s kind of soothing, rubbing his fingers up and down velvety fur like this.

“Do you purr too?”

The question is out of his mouth within an instant of him thinking of it – he can’t help it, the way Tobio’s head is tilted in his hands right now is just so catlike he’s expecting to hear a contented rumble any second.

Tobio glares up at him, head moving so fast Hinata’s hands are dislodged, ears folding flat immediately.

 _I think I have annoyed my cat boyfriend_ , Hinata thinks to himself, delirium starting to build again.

But Tobio doesn’t deny it, or tell him to shut up or say anything at all really. He just huffs, and drops his head back down onto Hinata’s chest with a sulky sigh. Intrigued, Hinata lifts his hands slowly and resumes petting, a suspicion forming. If Tobio is acting like this, then maybe…

Hinata grins again – wider, with victory – as a very soft, rumbling noise starts to echo out of Tobio’s chest. It sounds sort of breathy at first, like something is vibrating in the back of Tobio’s throat as he exhales, but then then it deepens in pitch and grows in volume as Hinata rubs his fingers around Tobio’s ears.

This, Hinata thinks, he could certainly get used to, as the sound of Tobio’s purring increases slowly, low and loud and like an engine, reverberating in his chest and rumbling through Hinata. He lets his eyes fall shut, feeling lulled by the timbre of it, and it doesn’t take long before he falls asleep, the feel and sound of gentle purring washing over him.

Waking up is a disorientating experience.

Hinata scrunches his eyes as awareness comes for him, feeling achy and lethargic. A small part of his mind complains that this why he doesn’t usually have naps – they always leave him feeling sleepier – while a large part whines for him to just fall back unconscious again. He wiggles unhappily in his cocoon of blankets, trying to a find a comfortable position to lie in for a bit.

Wait… blankets?

Blinking his eyes open blearily, Hinata squints at his immediate surroundings. He doesn’t remember there being any blankets. Had Tobio fetched one after he fell asleep or something? He stretches, limbs seeking out more information and his confusion increases further when he realises that he’s lying down.

Baffled, he lifts his head, and stares around the… bedroom? When did he get in here? Why is he in bed?

“Tobio?” he croaks, sleep cracking his voice and making his body feel like it’s made out of pudding. “Tobio?” he tries again, and the effort of doing so is like trying to run through quicksand.

With a groan, Hinata sits up, trying to focus on as much of his surroundings as he can with his brain feeling so foggy. Why did Tobio let him nap? Grumbling, he rubs his palms across his face, patting his cheeks lightly in an effort to wake up.

And that’s when the buzzing starts.

Dropping his hands from his face slowly, Hinata frowns. He can vaguely remember – more a sensory memory than anything else – hearing the same buzzing earlier, just as he was waking up. A faint rumble echoing through the blankets, piercing through the cotton in his brain. Frowning harder, he tilts his head, trying to pinpoint the sound.

It sounds like it’s coming from within the house. Just what is Tobio doing?

Yawning loudly, Hinata rolls from the bed, just catching himself as he starts to stumble on the way to standing, and slouches out of the room and into the hallway.

Weird. He’s back in pyjamas. Did he conk out that badly earlier that Tobio had managed to change him out of his clothes and into his pyjamas without him waking up at all? Tobio must’ve really thought Hinata needed to go back to bed, but really the worry is entirely misplaced. Hinata isn’t the one that woke up this morning with different ears and a tail.

Rubbing his eyes groggily, Hinata follows the buzzing sound down the hallway until he stops in the bathroom doorway, feeling something like déjà vu tickle at the back of his skull.

Tobio catches sight of him in the bathroom mirror and turns around to face him, eyebrow raised. He has a towel wrapped around his waist (did he shower?) and has… his electric razor pressed to his face. With a click, he switches the razor off, the buzzing stopping completely as he turns to face Hinata fully.

“Oh, you’re finally awake,” he says, voice completely nonchalant. Hinata feels so confused that a headache is starting to rapidly build between his temples. “You feeling okay? You slept in even longer than I did… and you do look a bit peaky.”

 _Of course I look peaky_ , Hinata thinks to himself as his steadily building headache throbs, his poor brain struggling to keep with everything.

“You have normal ears!” Hinata almost sobs, as the realisation of exactly what he’s seeing hits him full force.

It’s not his boyfriend having just gotten out of the shower and shaving that’s so jarring – it’s his perfectly normal, perfectly human-shaped, rounded and delicate ears seated correctly at the sides of his head, with damp strands of dark hair curling around them.

Hinata all but dashes forwards, his bare feet slapping over the floor tiles, and pulls away Tobio’s towel just enough to peek through the gap, ignoring the bewildered _“hey!”_ from above his head. He sags with relief; not only are the ears gone, but the tail is gone too. Tobio is completely back to normal.

“I’m never eating cheese before bed again,” Hinata states, dropping his head forwards until it lands on Tobio’s bare shoulder.

“Why did you eat cheese before bed?” Tobio asks, baffled.

“There was cheese in our dinner last night, right? I don’t know, isn’t that a thing that causes bad dreams?” Hinat shrugs. “I dreamt you had cat ears and a tail… and it was so real! I thought maybe Tsukishima had cast a spell on you again but you thought everything was normal and –“

His babbling is cut off by Tobio’s large hand cupping his side of his neck, before it flips, and the backs of cool fingers are trailing up his cheek to his temple. He hums quietly – it feels nice.

“I don’t think it was the cheese,” Tobio says, concern back in his voice again, “I think you have a fever. You’re really warm.”

“… Oh,” Hinata leans back, considering this. That would explain the headache. And the lethargy. And the really, _really_ weird dream.

“Back to bed with you,” Tobio commands, but his hands are gentle when he grips Hinata’s shoulders to turn him around and guide him back towards the bedroom.

Hinata whines, but allows himself to be manhandled. Now that it’s been brought to his attention – he really does feel pretty under the weather. More sleep sounds wonderful right about now.

“I dreamt you could purr…” he mumbles into his pillow as Tobio tucks him in again. “Why couldn’t you have kept that?”

“Go back to sleep,” Tobio says, “stop wishing these things to happen or that witch will turn up and turn you into a frog or something.”

“Then I would able to jump really high…” Hinata slurs, sleep rising up to claim him fast. He feels a kiss being pressed against his hairline, and fingers through his hair, hears another murmured _“go to sleep”_ and he sighs, tumbling into sleep.

He hopes the next dreams aren’t as vivid.

**Author's Note:**

> come and yell at me on twitter! @Emlee_J


End file.
